Basketball love
by ladylove88
Summary: True love changes everything
1. Chapter 1

Basketball Love

Jasper's POV

Today is going to be a very long day to say the least. I have to work from nine to five, when normally I'm able to make my own hours, and you could say partnering up with my two older brothers in running the top sports magazine has its advantages, but today was a very different day. Everything that could go wrong went wrong and on top of that my, five years old son Ethan has a basketball game at five o'clock which clearly I'm now going to be late for, and I have never been late or missed a game since he started. "Jasper just relax man, I promise we're going to make Ethan game, maybe not at five, but no later than five-twenty tops." My brother Edward said trying to get me to chill out, but it wasn't working.

"Edward, you don't understand, I have never been late, and Ethan is going to get upset, and start thinking that I'm not coming to his game, and then he'll feel abandoned, but I will never let my son feel neglected or unloved ever again by anyone including myself." I said slightly snapping at my brother. I did feel bad afterward considering he was only trying to help me, but right now, my emotions were all over the place.

"Look Jas man, I'm sorry okay, I was just trying to help you, you know I understand your story, and I truly love you and Ethan. "You know what? it's almost four-thirty, let's go get Emmett and get up out of here, whatever we didn't finish today we'll finish tomorrow, let's go watch the Little Warriors kick those Giants asses." Edward said excitedly.

"Edward, I laughed. Their between the ages of five and eight you shouldn't say asses." I replied back to him.

"Okay than kick their little butts, is that better? Edward asked.

"Yes I guess so." I answer back.

Alice POV

"Alice is you even listening to a word I'm saying? I heard my manager yell at me.

"What? Was my brilliant reply back? "Alice you have to get focus, and get your head out of the clouds.

"I am focus." I whined back.

"Alice you're a twenty-five years old pro female basketball player." You have millions of fans and millions of dollars so life couldn't be that bad. Could it?

Maria my manager asked a great question, could life be that bad? I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my fans they're the best, and the money isn't bad either, but lately I've been feeling like there's something missing from my life, that basketball can no longer fill. The only problem I'm having is that I'm not sure what's missing.

"Alice here we go again, get your head in the game, and now." Maria again yelled at me, while walking away from me. Could this week get any worse? Yesterday my team and I lost our third games in a row, and today my manger keeps snapping on me, and to make things worst it's that time of the month and these cramps are killing me right now. Could life be better? Well today it could be.

Guess the meeting is over I assumed to myself. Now I can just go home and relax kick my feet up and watch a movie, I haven't done that in a while. I might even grab some ice cream on my way home.

Walking into my New York pent house apartment I left my shoes at the door, tossed my duffle bag in the laundry room, and continued my journey to the kitchen. I place my cookies n' cream ice with all my topping onto the table, getting excited about my ice cream I quickly took a spoon and started to eat my ice cream, because there was no need for a bowl I had no one to share it with.

Entering my living room, I put my snack down on the table turned on my 60 inches flat screen tv, and popped in one of my favorite movies called What Happens in Vegas. Cameron Diaz, and Ashton Kutcher are hilarious together those I don't think I could ever get so drunk that I marry a complete stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper POV

I was glad that Edward suggested we should leave work early to get to Ethan's basketball game on time, those we still ended up being five minutes late which wasn't too bad. When we finally made it to the game, I looked over to find my supportive family sitting in our usual spot cheering Ethan on. Man my son was a good player, and to only be five, he could play any position, I could defiantly see him becoming pro if that's something he choose I thought to myself.

Finally we made it over to our family to take our seats, we quickly embraced one another the best way we could without getting in other peoples way.

"Did you see that?' Emmett screamed. "My nephew is on fire!"

"Yes babe we did. Go Ethan!" Rosalie my sister-in law and Emmett's wife responded.

My family has always been big on sports. My father Dr. Carlisle Cullen played basketball and football growing up and in college, he could have went pro if it wasn't for his love of medicine and helping others. My mother Esme Cullen was a cheerleader in high school and in college. Emmett played baseball and hockey. Edward played football, and I played basketball and baseball. I guess you could say "like father, like son."

The game continues without a hitch, with Ethan and the help of his teammates they controlled the game winning by 15 points. I'm defiantly proud of my son as I can't stop smiling and cheering, but I also can't wait until I finally has a chance to speak with him to let him know how proud I truly am. Watching my son as he celebrate with teammates I couldn't imagine how anyone could harm or neglected a child. My son is amazing, I learn things about myself from him every day, and yes he makes me a better person.

I have to admit growing up, fatherhood never played on my mind. I mean I wasn't against the idea, but I never figured it wouldn't happen for me. I was always to career driven never really focusing on women let alone a successful relationship, but things changed when I met Ethan mother Olivia Hardwood.

"Daddy." I heard my son calling for me knocking me out of my own head.

"Hey bubby Great games, congrats." I told my son as we embraced for a long and much needed hug. As you can already tell, I can be slightly protected or as my brothers would say overprotected, but I disagree.

"Thanks dad." Ethan replied back.

"Buddy you were so awesome tonight."

"Thank you, auntie Bella." Ethan said.

The whole family praised my son for winning the game, and we all went out to dinner to celebrate his victory.

"Uncle Jasper is it true your taking Ethan to see Alice Brandon?" and if so can we go please, please, please." I heard my nephews Jordon and Edward Jr asked. "Can we go too?" My two nieces Kayla and Jade screamed at me from across the dinner table.

"Wait, wait, and wait, who said anything about Ethan going to see Alice Brandon?"

"Ethan did. " They all said in unison.

"Wait. Who is Alice Brandon? My mother Esme asked.

"She's some pro basketball player my son is obsessed." I answer looking directly at my son.

"Daddy I'm not obsessed with her Ethan said with a pout.

"Mom Ethan isn't the only one obsessed with her all your grandchildren are fixated about her." Edward said."

"Well, why haven't any of you knuckle heads interviewed her yet? My grandchildren would love to meet her.

"Mom it's not that easy. Plus we're already books for the next two months, and behind deadlines." I answer her wanting this conversation to end. I hear enough about Alice Brandon at home from Ethan.

We continue dinner with all of us ordering our food and drinks, and talking about other topics that have nothing to do with Alice Brandon and I was glad.

Walking into my five bedrooms Atlanta Georgia home I couldn't wait for my head to hit the pillow. I could see that Ethan felt the same way as he dragged his feet up the stairs and into his room.

"Good night bub." I yelled to him from down stairs. I couldn't rest just yet; there were still some work I needed to finish before work tomorrow. I opened my laptop, and got started. About two hours later I decided to call it a night, and head to bed but not before stopping to check on Ethan. I slowly opened his door and looked in; he was sound asleep, and still wearing in team uniform. I laughed at the sight of my little man, he looks so much like me, and he truly loves basketball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

He was beautiful. His short curly blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes which drove me crazy, he has a smile that could melt any woman heart, and his body, wow that man's body; he has the body of a Greek God, and the way he called me darling was so endearing like I was the only woman on this earth suitable for him. He couldn't keep his hands off of me, which I didn't mind at all. His lips felt as good as they traced the upper part of my body making my mouth create sounds I haven't heard in a while. He deepens our kiss as his tongue asked for permission, and I gladly approved his wish.

His mouth taste so good and I enjoyed every moment that our tongues dance together, but I completely lose all control when he soft hands gripped my tight ass.

"I want to make love to you darling." My mystery man told me his voice so low and sensual. "I want to make you feel the greatest pleasure. Do you think you could handle that angel?" he asked me looking straight into my brown eyes.

I wasn't sure how to reply to his question. Apart of my wanted him to rip my clothes off, and the other part wait, who the hell I am trying to fool, every part of me wanted this man's body all over me.

"Yes my handsome gentleman I can handle it, do with me what you like. Just take your time, because I want to feel all of you." I expressed to him. He smiled the most gorgeous smile I ever seen.

I woke up sweating from head to toe. Never in my life have I had a dream feel so real. I could see the man in my dream so clearly as if he was physically right next to me. "Alice stop," it was just a dream I told myself repeatedly because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Why couldn't I stop thinking about this dream man? He wasn't real, and I became frustrated in more ways than one.

Trying to clear my head from my sexual frustration I set up on my bed and grabbed my cell phone from off my bedroom nightstand, looking over it, I decided to look at some old pics of my family oh how I miss them.

I was now looking at a picture of me with my mother, father, and brother. I think I was about eight years old at the time, and looking at this picture we defiantly looked like a normal happy family. My older brother and I have always been close, but we became closer when our mother left our father about fifteen years ago. My father was devastated at the time, and depression took over he's live, my father sometimes isolated himself from my brother and me by throwing himself into his work. He worked twelve hours days five days week, and spent time with us on weekends when he wasn't out drowning he's sorrows at the casino. Other than my father's slight Grambling problem, my father was a good man, he always remember important dates like birthday's and other holidays, and he never missed any of my games, and he did his best to raise us the best way he could as being a single father.

I could feel my short walk down memory lane ending as I started drifting off to sleep. My sleep was peaceful, with traces of my mystery man clouding my head.

Beep, beep, beep, I heard the alarm on my cell phone go off, and I quickly stop it. I wasn't ready to start my day just yet, I wanted to stay in my own land, and I call it Alice in wonderland.

My body became alive again after about two hours later, as the bright sun awaking me from my dreamland. I decided to take a fast shower remembering my shopping trip with a few of my teammates and best friends which I am super late for.

Ring, ring

"Hello." I said answering my phone in a hurry.

"Where the hell are you Brandon?" "I've called you like 20 times." My best friend Renesmee screamed from the other end of the phone.

"I know I'm running late, I over slept. Just let me finished getting ready, and I'll meet you ladies for lunch. Are Zoë and Kate with you?" I asked her.

"Yes. You're the only one missing." She replied back.

"Okay I'll be there soon promise." I told Renesmee, and shut my phone.

Before leaving my house I stopped to check myself in the mirror. I was now wearing my black & white polka-dot dress that hugged me in all the right places, my white fine-knit cardigan, and my black ballet flats. My long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but I'm truly consisting cutting it short, I think I would look good with short spiky hair.

Before leaving my pent house I snatch my cell and keys and place them into my handbag. Walking off the elevator and pass the lobby I greeted my driver Gavin.

"Hello Gavin. How are you today?" I question him.

"I'm doing very well Miss Brandon." He replied back, while opening the car door for me to enter. I gave Gavin the address to where I will be meeting my friends for lunch, and I'm at the restaurant in less than 20 minutes.

Pulling up to Daniel Restaurant with is located in the Upper East Side, Gavin helps me out of the car, while wishing me to have a great lunch, and I thank him, and walk into the restaurant.

"Hello My name is Brittanie, and I'll be you hostess this afternoon. May I help you?"

"Yes you may, reservation under Mitchell." I responded.

"Mitchell. Okay you may follow me; most your party has already arrived; but your party is waiting for one more." The hostess informed me. I was confused about who she was speaking about, but didn't ask question.

Walking into our private reserved room I was met with the laughter of my three best friends.

"It's about time you showed up Brandon." Kate laughed out her words.

"I see you guys started drinking without me." I said.

"Well you took too long." Zoë screamed looking like she's about to throw up.

"I'm about to throw up." Zoë cried. "I need the restroom."

"Come on Zoë, I'll take you." Kate told her taking her hand and leading her to the restroom.

"Yeah as you can see Brandon, Zoë has had way too many drinks already." Renesmee told me.

Taking my seat next to Renesmee she instantly started throwing questions at me.

"So why were you late? She asked.

"I've already told you I over slept. I responded

"Why did you over sleep? It's not like you had a man over there." Renesmee said laughing.

"What makes you think I was alone last night?" I asked curious.

"Alice come on now, be serious, I have known you for what? Five years now, and you only had one boyfriend which lasted what, all of three months, and you'd never had a one nightstand. That's not your thing." Renesmee said.

As I thought about what Renesmee just said she wasn't exactly wrong. I've never had a one nightstand, and my past relationship never lasted. The only problem was I didn't know why.

"Alice, Alice." I see Kate waving her right hand in my face.

"Alice is you alright honey." She asked me.

"Yes I'm okay. I was just thinking." I told her.

"Look Brandon, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you're my best friend. I love you Ally cat." Renesmee said giving me a hug.

"It's okay Renesmee." I said hugging her back. "Wait; is Zoë still in the restroom?" I inquired.

"Yes she is, I came to tell you guys I called her husband Mark and he is coming to pick her up." Kate told us. "I have to get back to her. "She said.

"Well wait we'll come too." I said to Kate.

"No Alice that's not called for. I'll handle it, plus Mark should be here soon.

"Are you sure Kate? I don't mind helping. I answer back.

"It's fine." Kate said rushing back to the bathroom.

"Don't worry Brandon, Zoë will be fine." Renesmee voiced me.

"So to change topics how's your sexy ass brother doing? Is he still chasing that Malia girl around like a lost puppy? Renesmee questioned.

"Can I get some food first? You have been asking me questions since I've set down." I told her jokingly.

"Be my guess." She said pointing toward the buffet of food set out for us to enjoy.

I left Renesmee alone as I walked over to the food, and start filling my plate. Man this food looks so good I told myself. Once I'm seated back at the table, I see that Kate has arrived back as well, and Zoë has left with her husband.

"Okay so can you answer my question now? Renesmee asked me a little inpatient

I laughed at her.

"Well to answer your question yes my brother is still chasing Malia since she's his wife, and has been for seven years, and they have a six years old daughter, but again you knew that." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Whatever Brandon, Jake and I could have been the perfect IT couple if it wasn't for her." Renesmee says pouting like a child.

" Renesmee now you know Jacob was married two years before we met you. So you sound a little crazy." I said laughing at my best friend.

"Whatever, can we finish eating and get out of here? We have basketball practice in three hours, and I got some things I need to do before practice." Renesmee said.

"Well I guess I should call Olivia, and tell her not to come, I wanted her to meet you guys, but she's incredibility late." Kate told us.

"Who the hell is Olivia? Renesmee asked with an irritated tone.

"Olivia is my cousin. She's going to be staying with me for a few months, and I wanted her to meet you guys. She's awesome; I really think you guys would like her." Kate said to us.

"Well I can wait to meet her." I told Kate. But Renesmee didn't feel that same way.

"Okay I'll see you ladies at practice. I have to go, Maria keeps texting; she wants to talk to me about something." "So I'm off." I said leaving the restaurant.

I just want to thanks everyone who's reading this story. Every review means a lot to us. Also would like to apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
